Doctor Who & The Steam Powered Giraffe
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and Clara arrive at Walter Manor, apparently to visit some old friends of The Doctor. Which so happen to be a robot band and some unique inventors and engineers. Doctor Who/Steam Powered Giraffe.


**A/N: Hello everybody. So I've been busy and a little depressed for the last week or so due to personal reasons. But whilst trying to continue with my latest KI fic, I got the idea for this little crossover while listening my favorite band as of late: Steam Powered Giraffe (check them out on Youtube, they have the best 'cheer up', 'feel good' songs I've heard in a while).**

 **Once again, I'm sort of derailing from KI a little to show off the other fandoms I obsess over, and since my last Doctor Who fic didn't do so hot, I'm trying to make this a bigger, better showcase of my love for DW.**

 **Reviews are always welcome, good or bad (but no sheer, blind hate please) and I shall be updating this story and Picking Up The Fallen soon. Enjoy!**

The Tardis was bustling through a particularly rough section of the time vortex when Clara found her way to the console room. Upon entering, she saw her floppy companion flinging himself across the numerous dials, switches, buttons, and levers. Even with a good two months (well, Clara thought it was two months anyway, it was ironically very hard to keep track of time in a time machine) of traveling under her belt, she couldn't yet read The Doctor's face right. It could be the fact that he was an alien, a madman, an ancient entity, or the simple fact that he never stood still.

But now, when she caught glimpses of the Time Lord's face, she saw both excitement and slight worry.

"Bit of a bumpy route your taking, eh?" She asked with mild surprise as the time-ship jerked to the side slightly, causing the young brunette to grab hold of the nearest control panel.

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry about that." The Doctor answered with a tone not fitting a man who seemed to be losing control of his travel machine, which oddly did relieve Clara a little. "We're just passing through a slight asteroid patch."

"In the time vortex?"

"It's a time _and space_ machine, Clara." The Doctor took his hands of the console to perform some of his flailing hand motions, yet his eyes didn't shift from the time rotor. "You can expect some rocks or drifting debris in the vortex in the while. You know I once ran into a satellite while I was trying to get to go see its launch. Talk about spoilers." The Doctor grabbed hold a big lever and yanked it down swiftly, causing the Tardis to slowly shift back into it's normal soft drift through the vortex.

"Ah, there we go." The Doctor tapped the rotor before pressing a few more buttons to ensure their flight pattern remained the same.

Clara released her grip and steadied herself a little before walking beside her companion. "So, where are we going exactly?"

"Earth, 2017."

"Four years in my future. Has much changed in such little time?"

The Doctor shuffled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yes, very much." He almost muttered distastefully.

"You make it sound like there's a large war by that point." Clara chuckled walking to the scanner and gazing at the unreadable Gallifreyain text.

"Well, let's just say it's not a year I visit often. And that reminds me, Never, under any circumstances, ask me to visit 2016, ever." The Doctor continued to mutter as he too checked the scanner. Clara just looked confused, and slightly worried about the earth's future if even The Doctor didn't want to talk about it. But she shook it off for the moment, "So, why are we going?"

"I want to visit some old friends and introduce you." The Doctor now leaned against the console with his arms crossed. Clara heard the Tardis dematerialization begin, and before she knew it, they were walking through a large empty field towards a humongous mansion. Clara thought the building impressive, as it looked both Victorian and modern at the same time, along with some oddly out of place sections of pure metal across the structure. "What is this place?"

The Doctor hopped over a nearby rock before answering. "Walter Manor. Home of a long lineage of inventors going back over 100 years and six generations."

"Why do I get the feeling you've helped out these Walters with their inventions?" Clara asked, awaiting a smug response from The Doctor.

"Oh, actually no. I'm actually rather surprised at what this family has accomplished. They're beyond ahead of their time."

"So what? You think they're aliens? Rogue time travelers?"

The Doctor chuckled as they reached the pavement leading to the main doors. "Clara. Not everyone who has futuristic tech out of their own time is evil or alien." Reaching the door, The bow tied man politely rang the doorbell. "As for rogue time travelers, they have done that to an extent, unintentionally though so I don't blame them."

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion that shook the entire property, and a large plume of smoke erupted out of an open window two floors up. Then the door opened and black smoke poured over the time travelers.

After clearing up the smoke and coughing for a good few seconds, The Doctor and Clara were face to face with a tall, thin metal man. He wore a sharp black suit with a bright red tie, slick black pants, dress shoes, and a wide brimmed black hat. Clara realized she was staring at a robot who didn't look happy, leading her to slightly hide behind The Doctor, who was smiling like an idiot.

"May I help you?" The robot asked, he had a deep voice.

"The Spine!" The Doctor outstretched his arms wildly, almost like he expected the robot to hug him. "You seem to be functioning well, how are you?"

The robot called "The Spine" twitched his head to the side slightly, confused. "Do I know you?"

The Doctor suddenly tapped his head lightly. "Oh yes, of course. You don't recognize me. I've changed a bit since we last met….well, changed again."

Hearing this, The Spine took a step closer and looked at The Doctor's face curiously, before his eyebrows shot up a bit and a little steam escaped his mouth. "Doctor?"

"One of The One and Only." The Doctor said, pretending to lift a nonexistent hat. "I'm guessing that explosion was Walter."

"Would you like to see him?" The Spine asked.

"Oh, in good time. I know he's always busy. I want to introduce my friend here to the other bots. Oh, by the way, Clara, this is The Spine."

Clara hadn't moved from behind The Doctor, even knowing that they were apparently on good terms until the Spine reached for a handshake and smiled a calm, friendly smile. "How do you do?"

Clara moved up slowly and shook his hand, she was surprised that his movements weren't very robotic, almost like he practiced human movements.

"Rabbit, Zero, and the others are around the manor. I'll show you both around." When he turned around, Clara jumped as she saw huge plates of vertical metal on the robots back, sticking out like bones. "Whoa! What are those?"

"Why do you think they call him "The Spine" Clara?" The Doctor smiled cheekily as he guided her after their robot guide. Clara walked into the manor expecting the weirdest and oddest things to appear.

And she had an odd feeling that Walter Manor would exceed her expectations.

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing Eleven (now I see why 50% of DW fanfics star him other than the obvious) and I can't wait to delve into the many quirks and characters that rest within the SPG world. Once again, reviews are welcome.**

 **Until next time, gotta fly!**


End file.
